


Southern Comfort

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Cajun and a Gamer [9]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Southern Comfort

The next morning, you were woken up by pounding on your door. Yawning, you slid out of bed and stretched. Benny simply moved to lay on his stomach, the sheet going to his lower back. You bit your lip and pulled on your underwear, and his shirt before heading to the door. “I’m coming, I’m coming. Jeez.” You huffed when you were closer, and the banging continued.

When you opened the door, you were greeted with a shocked looking Sam. “Is that…Benny’s shirt?” He pointed, furrowing his brows.

“Yeah…” You nodded, crossing your arms under your boobs. Raising an eyebrow at him, you sighed. “What’s the matter, Sam?” You asked, not wanting to argue with him.

He ran his hand through his hair. “I went to see Dean at the bar yesterday. After you logged off vent.” You let out a small groan. “Told him I didn’t want one of his dumbass friends hurting you.” He admitted. 

You shook your head. “So, you’d rather me lose my best friend? You’d rather think it’s okay to blow me off, try to tell me who I can see, and barely talk to me?” Wiping your cheek, you glanced over your shoulder when you heard Benny.

“Now that’s a sight I could get used to, cher.” Benny smirked, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind. His eyes went to Sam, not missing the way his jaw clenched. All Benny was wearing was a pair of boxers. “He botherin’ you?” He asked, kissing your neck.

Sam was getting angrier with the sight in front of him. You shook your head. “No, we were just talking, babe.” You put your hands on his. “Don’t worry.”

“Ya sure you don’ need some more o’ that southern comfort I gave ya last night?” He chuckled.

“Really?” Sam snapped. “I’m right here.” His hazel eyes went between the two of you.

Benny shrugged. “I seen you all over your woman at the apartment the other day.” He pointed out. “Ya didn’ seem to mind much then, did ya?”

You sighed, hating that they just rubbed each other the wrong way. “Come on, guys, don’t fight.” You pleaded. You’d be happy if they could just be in the same room without glaring.

“I’m not fighting. I just don’t want to see you get hurt.” Sam told you, his eyes pleading with you. “He’s friends with Dean, and we know what Dean is like.”

“You’re his brother! By that logic, you should be just as bad as he is, but you’re not. Stop, Sam. I’m a big girl. Come back when you’re ready to be a decent human being to my boyfriend.” You told him, moving to shut the door.

Sam’s hand stopped it before it could. “Boyfriend?” He asked, surprised.

Benny grinned. “Ya got that right.” He put his hand on the door, shutting it the rest of the way. Turning you, he pulled you into a kiss. “How ‘bout some more fun before we start the day?” He grinned, making you smile.

“I’d like that.” You agreed, giggling when he put you over his shoulder. “Benny!” You laughed as he tickled the back of your knee. 


End file.
